User talk:Tycio
Archives: January-December '12 and June-August '14 =September= Rin surname I was wondering if the page of Rin from Summer Radish Vacation 2 really should be "Rin Inou". Is never given a surname to her and Rin probably not her real name. Even the 0verflow character adultery chart list she only as Rin (well, this image has the image of Rin hindering the sight of her name in Japanese, see this her name is shown only as りん(Rin)). Maybe we could rename the page to "Rin (Summer Radish Vacation 2)" to differentiate she from Rin Sekihata. P.S.: In previous posts I said that is not revealed in the games that Touri is daughter of Tomaru, I recently found a scene in Summer Radish Vacation taht reveals that she is daughter of Tomaru. Caio000 (talk) 19:28, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Sister Princess There is no official confirmation that Rin is Ririn or what the games of 0verflow share the setting Sister Princess. I don't think it would be simple explicitly includes setting of Sister Princess only because Stack produced because the games adaptation (except Sister Princess Re Pure for Game Boy Advance). A note on the page of Kagura in nico pedia says "In Summer Radish Vacation !! 2 appears her ninth child, Rin. There is a scene in which she tells the story of her life, the content resembles a certain older brother and younger sister harem work when properly heard. From the fact the parent organization of 0verlflow, Stack limited company produced the game version of this certain work it might be a incorporation to the scenario as a parody, but this setting is detested from fans of this certain work fan even now, 'my younger sisters can't be from this perverted family" for what 'Having put it in a commercial game vicious setting without getting permission from the original side', an emotional aspect." (Sorry for the bad translation of the latter, basically says that the fans of Sister Princess are disgusted and that 0verflow not have permission from the original producers, after all the games are adaptation). This japanese review mentions Sayura as "Crossover character from the Milkyway series by witch (officially recognized)" and mentions Rin as "True identity is Rinrin (Sister Princess * unofficial)". In the scene Tomaru tries to remember the name of Rin he tries the names: Hinako,Marie,Mamoru, Karen and Sakuya. I think its important to note that all these names are written in Hiragana,there are japanese names are written in Hiragana (Arisu, Rideru, Rin, Yukari, Kaori, Satsuki, etc.) but all names of the sisters from Sister Princess are written in Kanji. I also think its important to note that when Tomaru tries the name Hinako Rin says the name of her younger sister which confirms that she has a sister named Hinako(in the case of Hinako there is also the chronology of Kagura but note that in the chronology her name is also written in Hiragana). There is an alternative scene to the first appearance of Rin in which the name Tomaru tries different: Yotsuba(Rin also says the name of her younger sister which confirms that she has a sister named Yotsuba), Haruka, Kaho, Chikage and Sakuya. Again all names are in hiragana, I'm not sure if we can consider that Rin has sisters named ,Marie,Mamoru, Karen, Haruka, Kaho and Chikage.These two Japanese fan-made charts show only Hinako and Yotsuba as Rin's sisters and their names are written in hiragana as game shows. The case of Sakuya is more complex. In the scene I mentioned just now her name is written with hiragana but there is no direct indicationn in this scene that she is a sister of Rin. When Rin talks about her life, about her sisters and Wataru does not say the name of the sister who married Wataru, she says only that was the oldest of the twelve sisters and the only one not related by blood with Wataru. When Tomaru talks about she and Wataru instead of saying the name of the sister of wataru it says something like "we will refer to this person as 咲 (Sa)" . 咲 is one of two kanjis with which the name of Sakuya from Sister Princess is wittren. In two Japanese charts I mentioned earlier she is shown as "咲?". Note that Rin is a name that Tomaru decided to call her. Probably not her real name. The kanji with which the name Wataru is written in SRV2 is different kanji used to write his name in the first anime adaptation.In the games name is chosen by the player. Basically any name of any character from Sister Princess is actually said. Later I'll talk about what I discovered about Stack. I'm tired after writing this. P.S.: Why Island Days is TBD in Days games' 05-12? P.S.2: It is not given a surname to Hinako and Yotsuba but it is impossible surname of Yotsuba be Inou. It is also impossible that the surname of Sakuya be Inou. Caio000 (talk) 23:53, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Stack In the japanese Wikipedia has a list of games made by Stack: *"Sentimental Grafffiti" limited edition privilege "Second Window" 1998-01-22,SS (Published by NEC Interchannel). *"Pia Carrot e Youkoso!! 2" 1998-10-08,SS (Published by NEC Interchannel). *"Friends ~Seishun no Kagayaki~" 1999-04-29,SS (Published by NEC Interchannel). *"With You ~Mitsumete Itai~" 1999-07-29,SS (Published by NEC Interchannel). *"Kizuna to Iu Na no Pendant" 2000-04-06,PS (Published by NEC Interchannel). *"Sentimental Grafffiti 2" reservation privilege "Third Window" 2000-07-27,DC (Published by NEC Interchannel). *"Sister Princess" 2001-03-08, PS (Published by Media Works). *"Pia Carrot e Youkoso!! 2.5" 2001-06-21,DC (Published by NEC Interchannel). *"Apocripha/0 Alex Disk" 2001-07-27,PC *"Apocripha/0 Platina Disk" 2001-08-10,PC *"Sister Princess Pure Stories" 2001-12-13,PS (Published by Media Works). *"Apocripha/0 FANBOX Happiness Cage" 2001-12-29,PC *"Sister Princess Premium Edition" 2002-03-28,DC (Published by Media Works). *"Sister Princess 2" 2003-03-20,PS (Published by Media Works). *"Sister Princess 2 Premium Fan Disc" 2003-11-13,PS (Published by Media Works). *"まほデミー・週番日誌 デスクトップアクセサリー" 2004-12-25,PC *"S.S.D.S. ~Setsuna no Akogare~" 2005-05-20,PC SS= Sega Saturn, PS= Playstation, DC= Dreamcast Stack has two sites, one under the name 有限会社スタック (Stack limited company) and other under the name Stack software. At first site these two pages confirm that Stack made the games for home consoles listed above and the other site confirm that Stack made the games for PC listed above. Basically all that's on the site Stack limited company were made for home consoles, and published by other companies. And those at the Stack software site were made for computers and are all BL (Boys love) VNs. I find it interesting to note that the Radish Vacation series has elements from the Pia Carrot e Youkoso series(Both stories are centered around a family restaurant, both family restaurants are named after a vegetable(radish and carrot), logos of both series have a vegetable(radish and carrot) and I noticed that Kuu Hazama has some similarities in appearance with the first protagonist of the first Pia Carrot e Youkoso) . BTW in all games of the 0verflow except Imouto de Ikou! and Lost M a person named Mathers Numakichi (メイザーズぬまきち) (true name is Akio Onuma (大沼明夫)) is credited by scenery. This means that this person is the mastermind of this ? It seems that this person is also the founder of Stack and 0verflow. P.S.: Please see this . sorry wrong link. I deleted a part unintentionally. Sorry. Please see this . Caio000 (talk) 17:25, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, these games appear in http://vndb.org/p1063 because it was I who added them. Caio000 (talk) 21:36, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Age of Characters I was wondering if there would be how to edit the CharInfoBox to add the fielf "age" because there are some characters with age directly said in games: *Arisu Takatsukasa says that she is 22 years old in Snow RV and the card that she give to Ayumu in Large PonPon says that she is 42 years old. *It's mentioned in Snow RV that Ayumu is 3 years old in Snow RV. *Rio and Rina say that they are 7 years old in Summer RV. (There is no H-scene with them so I think it's okay to say that they are minors.) *Rin Sekihata is 12 years old at the time of MEO. (She does not even appear in MEO so I think there is no problem in this case.) *Kunihiro Sekihata is 42 years old at the time of MEO. *Considered the age of Arisu in Large PonPon I think it can be stated that Ayumu is 23 years old in Large PonPon. Caio000 (talk) 22:59, December 12, 2014 (UTC) At the moment I'm without the games (except MEO) because my old computer had problem and has been formatted. Probably soon I shall recover them. Put reference in all information just because the games are not translated would be very problematic and a nuisance to do. And I think it would make the pages ugly. I prefer simply put the information that is said in the games. There is not much time pass in 0verflow games except usually between prolong and main part of the story. Arisu don't used the card ID card to trump a verbal statement, the reason why she gave Ayumu the card was not even related to age. *Large PonPon occurs from late November to early December. *Snow RV occur at most three days, Is not specified the date of the three days but the pronlogue occour in the end of March and the main part of the story occour nine months later. *MEO occurs in the second semester. The time in-game in MEO is just an afternoon. Caio000 (talk) 19:51, December 13, 2014 (UTC)